


Il gatto e l’albero di Natale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Blue [3]
Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sotto consiglio di Puffetta, Monella passa le feste con Brontolone.Monella è un personaggio dei Puffi 2.Subtext Monella/Brontolone.“Questa storia partecipa a “Una Challenge sotto l’Albero” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp con il prompt: 1) A vorrebbe fare l’albero di Natale, ma il gatto di B (suo coinquilino) continua a saltare sui rami e a far cadere le palline.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kjTAFk4U0o; Nightcore - Happy Now (Lyrics).





	Il gatto e l’albero di Natale

Il gatto e l’albero di Natale

 

Le luci dell’albero di Natale illuminavano l’appartamento, i led rossi e blu si susseguivano, mentre i verdi e i dorati erano fissi. Riflessi di luce si creavano sui libri universitari appoggiati sul tavolo in disordinate pile, tra di essi erano appoggiati fogli con bozze di disegni non finiti.

Un gatto arancione miagolò piano e arrivò fino all’albero strisciando sull’addome. Colpì con la zampa una delle palle più in basso, grandi il triplo delle altre: erano grigie e avevano raffigurati dei fiocchi di neve con i brillantini.

Il micio scappò via, con la coda ritta, mentre la palla andava a precipitare accanto ad altre già cadute. Ad alcune si era rotto il gancetto.

Brontolone, ritto in piedi sulla scala, sospirò guardando il micio della coinquilina nascondersi dietro il divano.

“Lo so che era il gatto di tuo padre, e per questo lo rispetto, ma se non la smette lo prenderò a calci. Io già odio dover fare gli addobbi di Natale” borbottò.

Monella ridacchiò e si sistemò l’unica ciocca tinta di blu, nel suo caschetto moro, dietro l’orecchio.

“Non ho nessuna colpa. Lo sai come sono i gatti, gli piace giocare con le palline di Natale” disse. Intrecciò le dietro la schiena e ridacchiò, ondeggiando. Facendo sollevare la minigonna a pieghe che indossava, sulla maglietta aveva raffigurato il teschio di un drago. Si piegò in avanti, sporgendosi sulle punte dei piedi. “Se non vuoi fare l’albero, perché lo stai addobbando?” domandò, guardando con interesse il coinquilino.

Il gatto balzò su uno dei rami e fece piovere una serie di palline per terra ed anche una campanella di plastica argentata.

Brontolone sbuffò e si passò la mano sul viso.

“Te l’ho detto, sto cercando di diventare positivo. Sarà il mio proposito per l’anno nuovo, ma non sta partendo per niente bene” bofonchiò.

Scese dalla scala e guardò di sottecchi Monella, arrossendo. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò e lo sentì rimbombare nelle orecchie, si massaggiò la testa, facendo ricadere di lato il cappellino di lana bianca che indossava.

< A nessuno piacciono le persone negative, sono viste anche peggio di mio fratello Quattrocchi. Ed io voglio piacerti. Tu sei così energica, sbarazzina e pestifera, non penso che potresti mai notarmi altrimenti.

L’unico motivo per cui sopporto quel gattaccio è per te. Mi chiedo se capirai mai i sentimenti che nutro per te > rifletté.

“Oh, andiamo. Io trovo sia divertente avere un albero in continuo mutamento” disse Monella. Saltellò all’indietro e gli diede le spalle, ondeggiando. “Facciamo così. Ti preparo una cioccolata calda e faccio perdonare Birba” disse.

< Mia sorella Puffetta mi aveva detto di non tornare a casa per fargli compagnia durante queste feste e mi sa che aveva proprio ragione. Altrimenti era capace di passarle qui da solo senza festeggiarle > rifletté.

“Sarà meglio. Perché qualcosa mi dice che quel gatto non sarà soddisfatto finché non mi avrà distrutto tutto l’albero. Qualcos'altro che lo farà anche cadere a terra e distruggerà il pavimento. Magari il proprietario ci butterà fuori. Anzi, sicuramente e dovremo pagare i danni…”. Iniziò ad enumerare Brontolone.

“Questo sì che è spirito natalizio positivo” lo punzecchiò Monella.

Brontolone sospirò affranto.

Monella raggiunse la cucina, si voltò e gli fece la linguaccia.

“Dai, a me piaci così realista” lo rassicurò, facendogli l’occhiolino.


End file.
